Taken
by Erlinthas
Summary: 50 years have passed since Smaug was defeated and Thorin returned as King under the Mountain. Fili is named heir to the throne and has a son, Kazryk. But when a new villain arises in Erebor, the Line of Durin lies in peril and something precious is taken. No slash.
1. Chapter 1: Fire

_**Author's Note: This fanfic is written as if the Battle of Five Armies had never happened. Basically, Thorin, Fili, and Kili survive and Smaug is defeated. Fili has a son named Kazryk. Reviews are much appreciated, and I will try to update this as often as I can. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy! (:  
**_

* * *

The autumn day was crisp and bright, and all of Erebor rejoiced. It was the Celebration Day, marking fifty years since the fall of the great worm Smaug and the reclaiming of the dwarf kingdom. Thorin had taken up position as King under the Mountain, and although his coronation had consisted only of thirteen dwarves, one hobbit, and one wizard, it had been one of the most regal crownings ever held in Middle-earth. Since then, other dwarves of Erebor had returned, and life had almost returned to the way it was before the first arrival of Smaug.

Now Kili stood just inside the entrance to the inner courtyard of the Lonely Mountain and watched the festivities. Some dwarves danced and sang while others talked amongst themselves. He smiled quietly to himself and wondered how it would have been if a battle had taken place on the doorstep of the mountain, the five armies of Men, Elves, Dwarves, Goblins, and Orcs fighting each other. Kili's thoughts were interrupted as he felt someone tug on his tunic. He turned around, searching for the culprit.

Kili startled as a small figure ran in front of him and smiled when he heard the little dwarf cry, "Uncle! Uncle Kili!"

He bent down so that he was relatively eye to eye with his nephew and said, "Good morning, Kazryk. Enjoying the festivities, eh?"

Kazryk smiled shyly. He had a flower crown atop his head, interwoven with daisies and clovers, and his golden hair had been neatly braided by his father. Kili was always surprised when he saw how much Kazryk looked like Fili. He was taller than the average dwarf, and his blue eyes shone bright and clear like a moon reflected on a crystal lake. From the moment he was born, Kazryk had taken after his father, training with a sword in place of the typical dwarven axe and growing only a small beard. Fili was proud of his son and went to great lengths to protect him.

"Uncle?" said Kazryk suddenly. "Can you teach me how to shoot? I know Father says I should focus on my swordplay, but one day, I want to be just like you." His clear blue eyes looked up at Kili eagerly.

Kili was hesitant to agree. He remembered the day when Fili had come to him, asking him to refrain from teaching Kazryk archery until he came of age. Kazryk still had many years before him until he could be seen as a real dwarf instead of as a child. "Your father is right, Kazryk." Kili said. "Focus on your swordplay. When you're older, I'll teach you archery."

Kazryk's face fell, but he nodded in reluctant agreement. "Alright, Uncle." He said quietly. "I understand." He turned away from Kili, planning to go join the festivities, when a shout rang out from the courtyard.

"Look out! There's an elf here, a spy! Catch it!"

Kili was frozen with uncertainty. Should he follow the elf or remain with his nephew and protect him? A solution was provided when Fili ran up to the pair, pausing for only a moment to catch his breath. "Kazryk, stay with me; whatever happens, don't stray. I'll protect you." Fili looked to his brother, and they held a silent conversation.

_I'm trusting you to protect Uncle, Kili._ Fili said, his gaze solemn.

_I know, brother._ Kili replied.

_The guards will catch the elf. Your job is to stay by the king._

_Don't worry. Thorin will be safe with me._

With a nod, Fili departed with Kazryk, heading away from the commotion. Kili took the fastest route he knew of to the King's quarters. Thorin had taken to his chambers soon after the Celebration had begun. He'd claimed that his head hurt, a result of spending the night in the tavern, but Kili knew better. Thorin missed the adventures he'd had with his company during his quest to tale back Erebor. Now he had grown old, and running the kingdom had begun to take up most of his time. Kili knew that Thorin missed the action and uncertainty that came with being hunted by Orcs and Elves.

At last Kili reached Thorin's chambers. He stopped to catch his breath and saw the door to his uncle's room standing slightly ajar. He couldn't hear anything coming from within. Perhaps Thorin had heard the commotion and gone to investigate. Just to be sure, Kili entered the room. Thorin's bedsheets were strewn across the floor, and his desk was in shambles. The room was dark, save for a single window providing a thin ray of sunlight. Kili turned in a slow circle, examining the room for clues as to what had happened to Thorin. As he began to turn to face the door, it slammed shut. He whirled to face it, and saw a dark figure standing in front of it, trapping him. As the silhouette stepped into the light, its features became more visible. It was a lady, tall and graceful. She wore a hooded cloak to conceal her face. A body lay close behind her, slumped against the wall. Kili peered into the shadows, trying to identify the form. He could see a mane of dark hair streaked with gray and a black beard. The person's hand clutched a plain band of gold, etched with ancient dwarvish runes – the king's crown. Kili gasped in fear as he realized that the unconscious figure on the floor was his uncle, Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror, King under the Mountain. His attention returned to the cloaked lady as she spoke.

"Who are you? All the rest of your people are in the courtyard celebrating. Why have you come here?"

Kili eyed her warily. What was she planning to do with Thorin? Ignoring her questions, he said, "On behalf of the king, I order you to tell me your name and intention." His hand hovered over the hilt of his sword as he awaited the stranger's response.

She sighed. "My name is Elenwen. My intention should be obvious, if you know who I am."

Kili's heart quickened in fear. Elenwen was the name mothers spoke to their children to make them behave. Legend said that Elenwen star-maiden had come from the heavens as a goddess of the Elves. They had rejected her, saying the only gods they would honor were the Valar who lived in the West. She became an exile, shunned by her kin, forced to wander the wilds of Middle-earth alone. Eventually she made her way to Saruman, The White Wizard, who had been corrupted by Sauron. He took her into his keeping and trained her in the ways of his master. She learned what magic she could and became as close to a wizard as an elf could be. When rumor of her power reached Mirkwood, the Elvenking Thranduil declared her an enemy of the Free Peoples of Middle-earth, naming her Elenwen elf-witch, and cursing her name. Hearing her new title, Elenwen vowed to never allow the ruling bloodlines of any of the Free Peoples govern in peace. From that day forth, wherever the star-maiden went, war and discontent followed soon after.

Kili realized that Elenwen had come to capture, or far worse, kill, Thorin. Taking Thorin from the throne would throw the whole kingdom in turmoil. Some dwarves would want to find the culprit, while others would most likely flee Erebor, searching for a dwarf kingdom free of Elves and Dragons. Half the kingdom of Erebor would be gone, seeking either the cause of the dethroning of Thorin or a new home. All these thoughts flashed through Kili's mind, leaving him with a single, burning word. _Protect_. He had to keep his king safe, no matter the cost. He would give his own life if he had to. After all, Fili was the heir to the throne, not Kili. He was unsure of how much Elenwen knew of the line of Durin. His mind raced, trying to come up with a plan. All he could think of doing was to stall for time. He spoke, saying, "Thorin is of no use to you; he is old, and can only rule. He will not lead an army against you. Take me instead; I am of more worth to you than he is."

Elenwen laughed, a cold and heartless sound. "What worth are you to me, alone, Kili son of Dis? You are not the heir to this worthless throne; nor are you responsible for carrying on the bloodline of Durin. For those are the duties of your brother. Indeed, your uncle is of little value to me, as are you. I think I know now who shall be my prisoner, and who shall lose his life today."

She threw back her hood and extended her hand toward Kili. His body began to feel warm, and with a jolt he realized his time had come. He felt ashamed that he hadn't done anything to stop her, but it was too late. The heat sapped his strength, and Kili fell to his knees, bent over with his hands on the floor, gasping for breath. It felt as if there was a fire building inside him and he knew that as it grew in strength and intensity, it would eat away at him until there was naught left save for a pile of ash. He didn't dare look up at Elenwen, fearing the sight of her face would stop his heart for good. Kili imagined her to be a cruel kind of beautiful, with a pale face and eyes that shone with fire. He bowed his head, accepting his fate. Kili could feel Death approaching, its cold presence growing as his body weakened. Sweat broke out all over him, and he collapsed onto the floor; any strength he had saved was gone now. With the little breath he had left, Kili whispered, "I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2: Stay

_**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! Hopefully it will be better from now on. (: I don't think I mentioned this before, but if you want to ask me anything, feel free to do so on my tumblr: pxnds. As I said before, reviews are very much appreciated and I will try to update this as fast as possible. Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

Fili burst into the room with Kazryk close behind him. Elenwen turned in surprise. At the sight of the two dwarves, she laughed mockingly. "Ah, the rest of the line of Durin, here to save their kin. You're too late, I'm afraid. Soon, your brother will be dead.

Fili whispered, "Who are you? Why have you done this?"

The elf laughed again. "Some things are better left unsaid." With that, she dissolved into a cloud of black ravens and flew through the open window. Unable to follow her, Fili rushed to his brother, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Kili was sprawled on the floor, eyes closed, gasping for breath. His hair clung to his forehead; he was drenched in sweat. Fili knelt by his side and put his hand on his neck, feeling for a pulse. _Still alive._ Fili looked to his son. "Kaz, go and fetch Balin. Have him come right away. Alert the guard, as well. Tell them the elf escaped."

Kazryk nodded and glanced at Kili. "Is he okay?"

Fili sighed and looked at his brother. What if he never opened his eyes again? "I don't know, Kaz. I don't know."

His son came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll save him. Trust me." He turned and ran out of the room.

Fili's attention was drawn back to his brother as Kili moaned and shifted around. Fili put a hand on his forehead. _He's burning up._ His heart lurched in fear. Kili couldn't die. He wouldn't allow it, not as long as he could help it.

"Kili! Kili, are you all right? What happened?" Fili tried to calm himself. His brother wasn't dead – not yet. There was still time to save him. He tried to get his thoughts in order. To have any chance of saving his brother, he had to find out who that elf was. He took a deep breath, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Kili, who was that lady? What did she do to you?" he asked. Despite his efforts to stay calm, there was a slight tremor in his voice. _Be strong. _He told himself. _For Kili_.

Struggling, Kili raised himself onto his elbows. His croaking voice was barely more than a whisper. "Elenwen…she tried…" He collapsed back onto the floor, still recovering from the elf's spell.

Fili's heart leapt into his mouth. Had he heard right? Surely that had not been the legendary star-maiden turned elf-witch who had allied herself with the Dark Lord Sauron and had vowed to destroy the kingdoms of the Free People of Middle-earth? But it was. It made sense; who else was capable of changing their physical form? It was obvious she had cast a spell on his brother; any efforts made to heal Kili would most likely fail. There had to be a solution! Kili couldn't die; not here, not now. Surely there was someone who could save him. A wizard, maybe? A relieved smile stretched across Fili's face as he realized there was one who could save his brother. _A wizard._

The smile disappeared almost as quickly as it had come as Kili spoke once more. Though still weak, he had regained some of his strength. As he spoke now, fear was evident in his voice.

"Fili, I'm scared." He raised his eyes to meet Fili's. They were filled with desperation.

"Don't be, brother. You have no reason to."

"Elenwen…she said…am I going to die?"

"No, Kili. I'll protect you." Fili wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes.

Kili reached out and grabbed Fili's arm. "Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me."

Fili's hand clutched his brother's. "I'm here. I'll stay by your side."

With a shuddering sigh, Kili closed his eyes and became still. Fili sat back on his haunches, dread churning within him. A sob escaped him. "I'll stay by your side." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3: Taken

_**A/N: This one is a bit long, sorry! I changed my tumblr URL to pxnds, in case any of you were trying to find me (: I'm working on chapter four, so hopefully that will be up soon! I know I say this a lot, but reviews really do make my day. Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

Fili awoke to the sounds of birds chirping high in the trees and creatures rustling in the undergrowth. The morning sun shone bright and clear, and the ground was wet with dew. He rose quickly and ate a small breakfast. After feeding his pony and gathering his things, Fili set off once more on his journey to save his brother.

It had been less than a day since the elf-witch Elenwen had spelled Kili, nearly killing him. Summoned by Kazryk, Balin had tended to Thorin's wounds but could not cure Kili. He had said it was only a matter of time before he died. Fili had set out immediately, his tears mixing with the heavy downpour of rain, in search of Gandalf, the wizard he believed could heal his brother.

Fili had decided to begin his search in the Misty Mountains. Not knowing how long Kili had, he'd chosen to ride straight for the Mountains, only stopping when he or his pony was about to collapse from exhaustion. He predicted that with the best conditions, it would take two days to reach his destination, and at least another to find Gandalf.

Fili refused to cry. He refused to lose hope. He'd sworn to his brother that he'd be back soon.

"Don't go," Kili had pleaded, "Not now. I need you. What if I…"

"Don't think that, Kili, please. I wouldn't go if I had a choice. You know that better than anyone."

"I know," he whispered. "I just wish – I just wish I'd been able to tell you before…"

Fili gripped his brother's hand, drawing strength from the contact. "What?"

"I love you." Tears sprung from Kili's eyes. "I've never said it before. But you're my brother. My only brother. And you mean the world to me."

Fili laughed and cried at the same time. "Kili, it never needed saying."

* * *

Fili reached the Misty Mountains at dusk on the second day. He reigned in his pony and sat back, staring up at the vast range of snow-covered peaks. Somewhere in the midst of that looming pile of rocks was the one who could save his brother. But how would he ever be able to find the wizard? He could be anywhere. If only there was some sort of sign that could lead Fili to his friend.

As if on cue, the sounds of goblins screeching their battle cries leapt from the mountainside; a small horde of them came running out of a concealed door in the mountain, chasing after a cloaked figure. Fili recognized the door to be the same one he and his friends had escaped from about fifty years ago. He looked more closely at the cloaked person and saw a hat, grey and pointed, atop his head and a long, wooden staff in his hand. _Gandalf!_

Fili spurred his pony into action, choosing a path that would place him between the goblins and the wizard. As he approached, Gandalf turned and cast a spell at the goblins, blinding them with light. They screamed and covered their faces, stumbling backwards and tripping over one another. At last the wizard noticed Fili approaching him. He drew his sword warily, but sheathed it when he heard Fili's shout.

"Gandalf! It's me! Fili! I need your help!"

"This is not the place to exchange words, I'm afraid. Let us go someplace safe, eh?" Gandalf turned and whistled a few high-pitched notes and waited. Some of the goblins had recovered from the spell and were regrouping. They began to slowly advance towards the two friends.

Noticing this, Fili took a crossbow from his saddlebag. He shot a few bolts at the goblins, and turned back in time to see a white horse approach. He recognized Shadowfax immediately. Gandalf mounted his steed and looked back at Fili. "Follow me, quickly now!" he said, then turned and galloped down the mountainside. Fili urged his horse forward, following swiftly in Gandalf's wake.

Together, the pair quickly outpaced the goblins and headed towards Mirkwood. They stopped at the outskirts of the forest, and Fili briefed Gandalf on what had happened at Erebor. After he had finished, Gandalf sighed and smoked his pipe for a few moments. At last he snuffed out his pipe and looked Fili hard in the eyes. "You said Elenwen spelled your brother?"

Fili nodded. "Aye. Can you help him, Gandalf?" He leaned forward hopefully, like a small child eagerly awaiting some form of praise.

Gandalf looked away. "It has been a long time since I have dealt with magical wounds. I'll see what I can do." He looked up at Fili with a sad smile playing on his lips.

* * *

The two companions rode into Erebor a day later. Gandalf leapt off his horse and headed straight towards Kili's chambers. A small crowd had gathered to welcome their prince home, but they hastily stepped aside as the wizard plowed through them, Fili following close behind. Gandalf headed to Kili's room, Fili to Kazryk's. His first instinct was to make sure his brother was alive, but he knew it wouldn't do much. He thought it best to leave Gandalf alone while he treated Kili.

The door to Kazryk's room was shut, but the guard Fili had appointed to watch over his son was missing. His pace quickened in time with his heartbeat. There were faint signs of blood on the floor, as if someone had attacked the soldier. Fili tried the doorknob. _Locked._ He pounded on the door, shouting, "Kaz! Kazryk, can you hear me? Are you all right?"

No response. Fili's heart leapt into his mouth, and he got a hollow feeling in his stomach. Someone had attacked his family. Again. A strange feeling engulfed him, like an unquenchable fire. His insides burned, fueling his actions and making him feel lightheaded. Who dared threaten the Line of Durin? He would make them pay for what they did. He'd hunt them down and kill them himself. He swore he'd be the last thing they saw.

Fueled by his anger, Fili kicked open the door and rushed into the room. He stopped, looking around. There was no one in the room. He felt confused. For some strange reason, he had expected his son to be lying safe in his bed, as if knocking down the door would bring him back. His anger dissolved into helplessness and sorrow. He slowly walked over to the lone window. It hung open, overlooking the stone courtyard that led to the outside of Erebor. Soldiers ran about below, searching for something. Or someone.

Fili turned around at the sounds of footsteps behind him. Balin stood at the entrance to the room. He wrung his hands nervously and ran his fingers through his beard, as if uncomfortable with the happenings. Fili took a step towards him, fists clenched, anger returning. It was Balin's fault Kazryk was gone. He was supposed to look after him; he was the one Fili had trusted when he left to search for Gandalf. The old dwarf didn't know a thing about taking care of children; he only knew how to care for wounds and sicknesses. That's what he was, Fili realized. A sickness. He wasn't worth anything to the kingdom. He was an infection, an plague slowly working its way through Erebor. Fili was barely able to bring himself to speak, but when he did, his voice was low and quiet, almost threatening. "Where is he? Where is my son?"

Balin could not bring himself to meet Fili's gaze. "I'm sorry, sire," he whispered, "He's been taken."


End file.
